Vision
by wootfoot
Summary: Torak can't show any emotions towards Renn in a moon. Read more to find out why...


**Disclaimer: I do not own CoAD or its characters **

**Chapter one**

Torak had been sleeping in the shelter he shared with Dark when the vision came to him. In the vision he was in the forest. It was in the morning. Renn was in front of him, but she couldn't see him, and when Torak tried to touch her his arm just slipped of.

They stood in a clearing. Birds were humming happily. Renn was sitting on the ground looking at some tracks, Torak could see that she was hunting.

Then a roar was heard, a roar that shook the entire forest. A very large and angry bear came into the clearing. Torak was painfully reminded of the demon bear that had killed his father. Renn had nowhere to hide, the bear came running against her. Torak knew that she wouldn't live. Renn knew too.

Torak couldn't help but smile a little when he saw the determination in Renns eyes. _Brave Renn_, Torak thought, and then the bear was over her.

Suddenly Torak was back in the shelter he and Dark shared. It was sunset outside, painting the sky red. Dark blocked the exit of the shelter, and when Torak made a sound he looked up.

_This is not Dark, _was the first thing Torak thought. The person standing in front of him looked like Dark in every way, except for his eyes, the were pitch black,

"_No, we are not your friend"_ Torak heard the voice in his own head, and the... Thing... that looked so much like Dark nodded slowly.

"Who are you then?" Torak couldn't help but shiver a little, he thought he already knew the answer to that question.

"We are the power of this world, the one deciding over hunter and prey, life and death" The Dark-like thing was now speaking using his voice.

"The world spirit" Torak said with respect in his voice.

"We guess that's a name many likes to call us, even though no one knows the true meaning of it."

"We?" Torak asked. He had only ever heard of one World Spirit.

"We are a part of all living, and therefore we, are we." The World Spirit told him.

"Where is Renn?" Torak asked, just remembering the former vision.

"She will soon be with us, joining us at The first tree" Torak starred at The world spirit. This meant that she was dead.

"Give her back!" Torak yelled angrily at the World Spirit.

"Emotions!" The World Spirit screamed with a cheerful voice at him. "Why do you think I am here in the first place?"

"I don't know..."

"Not many of your human years ago, a group of people started trying to take our power", The world Spirit began. "They almost succeeded. You got rid of them, and therefore, we are forever in your debt. This human, Renn, will live again."

Torak starred at him with thankful eyes.

"Knowing this, there is one thing you must do" Torak nodded silently."If the guides to the last tree get a hold of her being alive, They will forever take her back with them. You are the one she cares most for, and therefore, you must not show any emotions against her in one moon. Not anger, sorrow or love"

"But why would that matter?" Torak was confused

"When the moon his on its top, the door to the last tree is open. When it closes, everything starts over. It's not until then the guides will accept her being alive"

Torak looked out, outside the shelter. The sunrise was still going on. _Or was it sunset before? _He couldn't remember. Torak made a sigh, there was still things he didn't understood, things that needed explaining

"Why would it matter if I felt something?"

"If you feel, she will feel, if she will feel, the Guides will find her. They are not used to emotions, no one ever feels a thing on the journey, the feelings return when it is done. She will still be under their control, and the emotions will attract them towards her." The Wold Spirit took a step to the side, signalising for Torak to walk out from the shelter.

"Neither can you tell her about this before the moon is over. If you do, her souls will try to get back where they would have been." Was the last thing the World Spirit told him before he leaved.

* * *

Outside it was morning. He stood in the Raven Clans camp, and everything looked like it used to look like in the morning. Torak turned around and walked back into the shelter he'd just left.

Dark lay in his bed, sleeping.

"Dark! Dark! Wake up!" Torak yelled and shook him. He didn't believed that Dark still was the World Spirit, but he wasn't going to be calmed until he saw his eyes.

Dark opened his eyes and looked at him. Torak relaxed a bit when he saw that it was Darks own eyes starring at him, a bit angry though. Torak didn't care. _It was all a dream... _He thought while walking out of the shelter.

Then he heard a noise, and he saw a red-headed girl of sixteen summers walk into the camp. It was Renn. She looked happy when she saw Torak.

"I think I got attacked by a bear, or maybe I just dreamt it" she said walking towards Torak. "I must have fainted or something" she opened her arms trying to hug him, but Torak turned his head the other way.

He knew that she wasn't lying, and avoiding her hug hurt him more than it had hurt her. Renn more or less just shrugged.

"Listen, um..." Torak said tying to find some possible excuse. "I've gotta go to... Wolf. See you later!"

He ran of before she would have the chance to ask to come with him.

**Feels kinda messy right now. It will hopefully get better. **


End file.
